


Souls on the run.

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyperion Heights, Robin As John Doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: AU: Robin isn't dead, he is actually in a comma back at the hospital where his identity is unknown.





	1. First encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will never be okay with Robin's death, I decided to write an AU where Robin is the John Doe. A little season 1 feels for everyone.

_It felt like forever._

_He kept running and running until his lungs couldn't bare it, until his legs gave out. Every day was the same. Darkness, a beacon of light and more running. From what? Towards what? He did not know but he kept running until his entire body ached, until his mind had gone silent —It was always silent, and any recollection of who he was had disappeared. There was something waiting for him, somewhere, someone was waiting for him. He couldn't tell what or who exactly, but he needed to arrive to his destination, no matter how long the journey, no matter how perilous it is. There was some place in space and time that he needed to be in, a void he needed to fill and he wasn't afraid of what was to come. He had been surrounded by darkness for this long, fear did not stopped him from going to the one place he belongs._

_Fear was just another motivation to keep on moving._

|Hyperion Heights|

How was she convinced to do this? She absolutely hates hospitals, like absolutely loathes them. They had that alcohol smell, not the one she loves thanks to her bar, but the one that reminds her of white coats, latex gloves and overly judgy eyes of nurses. The last time she had been in hospital room was… Well, she doesn't quite remember, all the memories had been hazy from a time back, but she didn't mind it.

To be perfectly honest, not remembering her past was a curse disguised as a blessing.

Roni walked down the hallway that lead to main offices her booted heels echoing, reminding her of a time she can vaguely recall. "Lucy, why are here again?" Roni asked, looking from side to side until her gaze fell on the girl in question a few paces away, holding a bouquet of flowers. They were blue. A blue that reminded her of the ocean and open sky, a blue she had loved so much a very long time ago, though she doesn't quite remember why she stopped liking it. She supposed it was because black had always had a special place in her heart.

The girl in front of her pulled into a stop and Roni followed suite, arching a brow almost like a spring when the little brunette girl looked at her with a tilted head, brows creasing together like the question was obvious but Roni was failing to see it. "Because, it is nice to bring people flowers." The older brunette's brow kept its angle, waiting for the rest of that sentence that was to come, and sure enough it came. "And because you need to meet your true love."

Roni tried, really she did, to not laugh bitterly but it left her mouth faster than she could down a shot, speaking of which she needed one at the very moment if only to erase the crawling feeling over her skin at being in a hospital. "True love?" She crossed her arms, the leather of her jacket smoothing out thanks to the tension in her arms. Lucy nodded, a smile on her lips and Roni had half a mind to turn around and leave. Love was a notion she had never entertained. She had it and lose it in a car accident. She was there right beside him, singing silly songs in the car and their fingers laced together. A drunk driver came from the side and hit the side of the car. He died instantly and Roni was spared, well physically, her heart had died then and there. She sometimes dreams about him. Dream of his endless blue eyes, maybe that's why she used to like that color? Regardless, she barely remembers his face, only his eyes and the words he constantly tells her in that dream land 'Don't stop believing in yourself, in all the love your heart is capable of give, endless, without measure.' But she always wake up when she was to speak. Roni had stopped trying to make sense of that dream, she stopped believing that those words were true. Everytime she loved, something horrible happened.

She was cursed. The worse part? She accepted that curse like part of herself. So no, she can't afford to go down a fools errand but she can't shattered a little girl's illusion, right? Right.

"Lucy, as much as I appreciate this, I'm good the way I am. I'm content." Words carefully chosen, Roni gives her a tight lip smile, ready to turn and burst out of the dreadful white walls.

The girl shook her head, and Roni saw it in her eyes that she did not believe a single word she uttered. "Content, not happy." It sounded like a question, only that it wasn't, Roni was sure. Lucy picked one of the flowers and gave it to Roni. "Just indulge me. If nothing happens we'll leave and I'll never make come to the hospital."

Roni thought about it long and hard. She could refuse and leave but Lucy wouldn't give up. If she did this, just once, then the girl will be satisfied (Somehow Roni doesn't believe that) and won't ever ask her again to come back. She'll take that bet. "Alright." Roni accepted the flower. For some reason accepting it felt like she was accepting whatever her fate had in store for her but she brushed the feeling away and stared at the blue, strange, bud. "But you said it yourself, once and I don't return. I really don't like hospitals."

The girl before her grinned, and turned again to move down the corridor. For a moment Roni just watched her walked. Her mind was particularly rowdy for once. Thoughts of how weird she must looked standing in the middle of the hall holding a flower. Roni took a deep breath, and pressed on walking, catching up to Lucy a few moments later. For someone so little, the girl did move fast. "So you come to the hospital to volunteer? I find it hard to believe Belfrey allows you to do such thing."

Lucy shrugged, half turning her head to look at Roni, "My grandma thinks it is good for colleges." She muttered and Roni snorted a laugh.

"You are what, nine or ten? You have a long way to go before thinking about colleges." Roni replied back in that bitter way that came naturally when it came to Victoria Belfrey. That woman had a unique ability of getting under Roni's skin, hard task but she did it effortlessly. The girl came to a stop and Roni almost slam into her. The brunette waited for Lucy to say something about Victoria, about what they were talking but instead she turned with a grin.

"We are here."

Roni looked at the door, white, a two digits on it in silver, 23.

The number made her shiver. It was the same as the date her love had died. That couldn't be a good sign. "Whose room is this?" Roni asked tearing her eyes from the number. Lucy chewed on her lip and shrugged.

"We don't know." She then moved away from the door, giving Roni access to enter. "He was found on the side of the road with a bullet wound. He is in a comma though. So you'll have to wake him up."

Roni's brow popped up. "Me? I'm sorry but do I look like a doctor?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "True love, Roni."

"Yeah, right. Fairytales." She simply replied, inching closer to the door. Her body moved involuntarily, free hand covering the door knob. Roni couldn't quite understand why, but her whole body felt attracted to the insides of the room almost like a magnet. A shuddering breath left her, and she blamed it on the air conditioner.

Yeah, sure.

"What are you waiting for, I'm not getting any younger and neither are you." Lucy said and Roni had to look at her with amusement.

"Did you just call me old?" Roni inquired, halting from turning the knob. The girl, who reminded her of Henry for some reason, looked at her with a mischievous grin and nodded. "I'm like fine wine, dear. I get better with age." That wasn't something appropriate to say but she motion a vow with her head and finally opened the door.

The first thing that assaulted her upon entering the room was the many machines beeping this way and that. It triggered something in her head, a far off memory buried beneath her mind, a gloomy feeling that ran bone deep. Roni released another shuddering breath, clutching her hand tight at her side.

"Roni?" Lucy called and Roni had to shake her head.

No weakness.

She ignored the girl for a moment and walked to the bed where the man was laying down. Her eyes glanced quickly, not getting a good look at him. She placed the single flower on the small base on top of the nightstand and between that action and the second after Lucy was standing at her side, looking at the man. "Do you recognize him?" The girl asked and this time Roni did take the time to look at him.

The first thing that stood out to her was how handsome he was. The scruff, the dirty blonde hair on top of his head, the barely noticeable crinkles at the side of his eyes — no doubt the deepen when he smile, and she could tell that accompanying those crinkles were some dimples. She wanted to see him smile, she needed to see that she was right. There was something in that man, a sense of familiarity she couldn't place but she knows that they've never crossed paths before. That face would be impossible to forget. Roni shook her head from side to side, "No." Leaving her lips a moment later. "I wouldn't forget a face like that." Her hands itched to touch him but she refrained from doing so.

"I don't understand." Lucy muttered to herself and Roni looked at her with a inquisitive look.

"What?" The girl looked up, "Something isn't right. Soulmates should be able to recognize each other. Why can't you?"

The older woman looked from Lucy to the John Doe and released a mirthless laugh. "I thought this was about true love, not soulmates." A bit of silence followed, "Lucy, sweetie. Soulmates don't exist. They are a myth to give people faith that there's someone out there for them. I've loved and I lost and it is better than nothing, I suppose." Roni took a deep breath and grabbed the man's hand. Something like spark came at the contact and the machines went crazy. Roni let go of his hand but the sound continued on. She saw how his fingers twitched, and how his body convulse. Nurses came in pushing Lucy and Roni to the side as they worked on stabilizing the man. Her heart picked up speed, the same rhythm at one of the screens.

It was a wild feeling. Like she had been running and running nonstop. Even her body temperature seemed to rise and her hands became sweaty. "Lucy I — I have to go."

Roni didn't even wait for the girl to respond or follow. Roni was out of there as fast as she could. The walls seemed to cave in on her, robbing her lungs of air and her mind of sanity. What the hell just happened? One minute everything was eerily calm and the next even the alarms in her head were ringing.

It was almost like her heart and soul were calling back to life whoever was laying on that bed. Once she was outside, Roni stopped running. Hands over her knees as she hunched over to breath, actually breath. She was still shaking, her skin clammy and her hands sweaty. This was just another reason more to hate hospitals and she vowed then and there to never again return and she will abide by that vow. There was no way she will ever return.

She really did not like that feeling.

|xXx|

" _Don't lose faith, please." A male voice said from behind her and Roni quickly turned, ready to see a stranger behind her but nothing. There was void there. A familiar emptiness that had kept her company for years and years. A darkness like no other, a darkness that lives between existence and nothingness. She had moved through life carrying that void within her chest. Feelings of giving up, and hopelessness ever present. A phantom limb she can't seem to brush away. Time passed but it never disappeared, no matter how much she will it to leave._

" _You are my only hope…" Again that voice and she turned to it. This time the stranger was there, surrounded by black smoke, slowly disappearing. "Wait!" She exclaimed, extending her hand to reach for him, to no avail. Hand went through the smoke, her lungs quickly filling up with the obsidian air. Roni coughed loudly, falling onto her knees in the process. Whatever that smoke was made off, was gradually poisoning her. Veins turned black like coal against her olive skin, cold making her shiver violently. "Wait…" She muttered again, hands on her neck as if that would open up the airways to fresh air. Sweat coated her forehead, falling down hot like lava. Burning up, going cold, Roni couldn't discern what was happening. All she knew was that she was losing herself in an alarming speed._

" _You need to remember…" The voice said, and in that moment a blinding light made Roni closed her eyes tight and…_

Roni sat up fast. Gasping for air, hand clutching her chest tight. That dream, felt different from all the other ones she had been having lately. Someone was calling for her, someone needed her but she couldn't quite tell if it was true or product of her imagination. The brunette swung her legs, dangling them on the edge of bed. Eyes closed, silence surrounding her. "What the hell…" She muttered, looking at the widow. The sun was about to come up. It was too early for her to be up. Shaking her head, Roni stood up and headed to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, wincing at the sight. Her curls were sticking to her skin thanks to the sweat, and apparently she forgot to wash her face the night before seeing as her make up was runny. Then again after what happened in the hospital and at least four glasses of whiskey, the last thing she had on her find is the aesthetic of herself. Roni opened the faucet, gathering water in her hands to wash her face. "Might as well get on with my morning routine."

And that she did.

By the time the sun was coming fully out, Roni was at the bar, cleaning. The front door opened. She continued with her task, "Bar's closed." The brunette muttered without even looking up.

"Maybe you can make an exception." At that Roni looked up and there stood Lucy holding that Once Upon A Time book Henry Mills wrote. The brunette frowned upon seeing the girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Roni asked, crossing her arms. "I'm sure Belfrey won't be thrilled know you are here."

Lucy shook her head and moved forward taking one of the stools on the bar. Roni had the slight feeling that this girl wasn't about to give up on the whole True love, soulmate thing, and as commendable her actions were, it was a stupid notion. The woman wasn't interested in any of those things. She just wanted to move on with her life and bar in peace. It has worked so far, why change the recipe?

"Not important." The girl replied and Roni brow popped up almost like a spring. "Really important." The brunette shot back. "But I have a feeling you won't leave until you give me another task." And sure enough she was proven right when the girl nodded. "Alright. What do you want me to do now." Roni served the girl a glass of water while she waited for Lucy to make up her mind — though she was pretty sure Lucy had blueprints for her plans and everything. It was rare to see such a determined person, maybe it was because of her innocence, of not being touched by this cruel world that had Lucy wanting to better everyone's life, or least the people living in Hyperion Heights. Roni doesn't have the heart to cut her wings shut, though she felt like someone should. Things was, the girl was stubborn, and in some it reminded her of herself.

"I want you to go and read to that John Doe."

Okay, she was not expecting that.

"Why? He is in a comma and I doubt he will want to listen to fairy tales." She pointed to the book she was carrying.

"Oh you aren't reading him this…" Lucy placed the book on top of the bar and began looking into the book bag she was carrying. She found what she was looking for and placed it right beside the white book. "You are reading him this."

The brunette looked over the new book, one she hasn't seen before and frowned. "Soulmates. The true story of Robin Hood and the Evil Queen?" Roni eyed the girl, "Seriously?" Lucy's proud grin was ever present as she said 'Yup.' The older woman looked back at the book, frowning. "I've never heard of this. I didn't think Robin Hood and The Evil Queen were in the same world to begin with." Picking up the book, Roni felt her heart picked up speed. It was strange, but she wanted to read it. Mainly because the pairing between those was rather strange. Roni placed the book back down and leaned forward closer to Lucy. "What I don't understand, why read him, why me?"

Lucy huffed, as if the answer was obvious and Roni was missing it completely. "Because you are the Evil Queen and he's Robin Hood and you both need to remember."

At that Roni laughed. Out of all the characters in Lucy's fantasy, she was a queen, an evil one at that and she couldn't quite believe it. "Come again?" The bartender said after her fit of laughter died down. "I've always know I'm a queen." Because lets be real, she had all the makings of one even if she was stuck being a bartender. She is the queen of her own realm inside these walls but evil? Not even close. "But evil? Isn't that a little bit extreme?" Okay maybe not. Victoria could be considered evil seeing as she is hellbent in destroying their community. But she wasn't about to express just that to her granddaughter.

"Redeemed." Lucy supplied and Roni well nodded because she did not know what else she should say. This whole situation was insane. "Tell you what." The bartender said, reaching for an empty glass and filling it with water for herself. "I'll go today and read to him but if nothing happens I won't go back. I really do hate hospital."

The girl seemed to be satisfied with that, and sat up straight, taking her glass and drinking it halfway. She jumped from her stool, picked up the white book and grin. "That's all I'm asking for." Roni had to give the girl credit for knowing how to do things to get what she wants. Or maybe Roni was a pushover when it came to her? Regardless, the girl was happily skipping out of her bar and Roni was stuck with a promise and a strange book she never, ever heard off before.

|xXx|

Two hours passed by quickly and Roni was already done prepping the bar. Her eyes caught the sight of the book and she remembered the mission Lucy gave her. Reluctantly, Roni picked up the book and headed out. The faster she was done with this, the faster she could get on with her life.

As Roni made her way to the hospital, she got to thinking. Ever since her boyfriend died all those years ago, she never entertained the idea of having someone new. Not because she wasn't able to find someone, in her line of work she certainly have met interesting people but because she wasn't capable of giving herself out to someone new. She couldn't help the aching in her chest of missing someone that will never return and burdening someone with false hope was something Roni wouldn't, couldn't do. So she kept to herself and if there was one night stand here and there well could you blame her? She was still human, she still had necessities to take care off. The only thing is that she kept those night stands out of her bar. She had strict rules of sleeping with patrons. They flirt and all but that was pretty much it. Less hassle if she keep things like that. Entertaining the idea that this comatose man was her soulmate was absurd, so the faster she disapproves the girl's theory, the faster she can just forget all of this. Maybe, just maybe, stop having those weird dreams that had been plaguing her for such a long time.

When the hospital came into view, her hold on the book tighten. Her phobia with hospitals had grown over night and looking at the looming building had Roni cursing inwardly. "Why did I agree to this?" She questioned herself before taking a deep breath and heading right inside. Roni followed the path she had taken the day before. Eyes focused on nothing more than the familiar door with the twenty three on the door. She found it quickly, and as she stood in front of it, Roni had half a mind of turning back. She could tell Lucy that it didn't work. Lie and get out of this. But Roni wouldn't. Promises were more precious than any currency, and Lucy was a nice kid.

Shaking herself awake, the brunette placed a hand on the door handle and twisted it slowly. "Here it goes." Roni pushed the door open, and like yesterday her eyes swept the room first before settling on the sleeping man. Like the day before, the beeping sounds filled the empty spaces of the room, and the air around seemed colder somehow. She shuddered closing the door behind her before taking a step towards the man. The brunette gave him a more appreciative glance, noticing his muscle arms, and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Handsome indeed.

"Not the time for that Roni." She chastised herself, settling on the edge of the bed looking at him. "I know this might be strange." She opened the book on the first page. "But I was told to read to you for a while so sorry if fairytales aren't your thing. I'm just following orders." The brunette waited for a moment, whether waiting for something to happen or drawing this out? She didn't know.

"Once Upon A Time there was a queen whose battered heart was in need of healing." Roni read on and on to the man. Oddly interested in the story herself. It was a beautiful story if she was honest. Two broken soul finding their way to one another, repairing the cracks that time and life had left behind. They were made for one another. Full of understanding and providing strength for one another. It was an odd pairing, Roni still thought that but they worked. The queen had been slowly breaking since she was a little girl, but lose had made though little fractures expand even more and the Hoodlum constantly running to do the right things, even though in a moment he lost his way thanks to lose as well, had managed to reach a point in his life to feel content. If they met when they were supposed to, their lives wouldn't have been the same, they wouldn't have learned what it meant to be parents, what it meant to lose ourselves and finally find who you truly are. They were so imperfectly perfect together and it made Roni's heart ache with longing.

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she turned the page. The moment it fell upon an image her lungs almost gave out. She assumed it was the queen and the thief but the more she stared at it, the more she tried to not see the resemblance she couldn't put it away. "What the…" She began looking from the image on the page to the man peacefully sleeping on the bed. They were the same from what she could tell from the profile side in the image. The woman kissing him looked like her only with longer hair and certain air of innocence that she no longer possess. Roni closed the book with a rather loud slam. Maybe she had been too into the story that she imaged the whole thing.

Yes that was it.

Roni took a deep breath and looked at the man. Nothing was happening! "I should go." The woman finally said, grabbing the book with one hand while the other grabbed his hand. "Sorry for wasting your time." Squeezing his hand softly, the brunette was ready to go when that shock of electricity happened again. She wanted to let go of his hand but he held it tighter. The machines when crazy like the day before and the nurses swarm into the room again.

"You have to let go of him so we can help him." One of the nurses said.

"I wish I could but he is holding on to me." The nurse looked at Roni with a raised brow and when she rose her hand to prove her point, in that very moment the man sat up with a gasp, almost like he was drowning.

"Regina…" he whispered, falling back and letting go of her hand. Something in her chest cracked. It was like feelings that've been locked inside began to pour out. The familiarity of his face, his eyes, his voice had the brunette feeling lost. She didn't want to leave her side but the moment the nurse noticed that he finally had let go of her hand, the woman ushered Roni out of the room.

It must have been a coincidence that he'd woken up. That she was there and that she was reading this absurd book with an image of her inside it. She made a mental note to talk to Henry, not Lucy, about it. He could enlighten her more about the author of this book that for a moment had her believing in fairy tales.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever for this short thing but I promise the conclusion is going to be quite good and long. So please be patient with me!

Days passed by since her last visit to the hospital. Days of going crazy thinking about the story she read, about the image that resembles her and that man still in bed. He had woken up, that much she knows but she doesn’t know what happened next and well Roni hasn’t even dared to ask. Lucy had come into the bar from time to time asking about the John Doe, about what happened and about the book. The girl wants it back, but Roni cannot seem to part with it, not yet. There were still so many unanswered questions swirling inside her head, questions that only Henry can answer but she hasn’t seen him in days.

So, Roni spent most of her time trying to avoid Lucy as much as she could until there was a chance to talk to Henry.

Another chasing sleep away was that name, Regina. The familiarity of it still made her skin crawl. Whoever this Regina is (she knows she is just a character in that stupid book that won’t let her be) it connected Roni to her. She just doesn’t know how exactly. It was stupid to think that fairytales were real and that she had anything to do with them but here she was entertaining the idea like a mad woman. Fantasy and reality seemed to be divided by one simple line that she had been courting without even realizing. Which meant that there was a chance that Roni was going absolutely insane. It was stupid.

Her eyes went to the clock more times than she liked to admit. Usually, when she worked the bar, her mind just lived in that moment where the patrons are slowly becoming tipsy and her charming personality gained her tips.

Not tonight.

She had made mistakes with drinks, confused patrons names (because she knows everyone who comes in and out) and had broken a few glasses. Nights like this always tended to end badly for her so she allowed the new bartender she hired to take care of things. Days like this she really wished Kelly was around, at least she would snap some sense into her.

“Hey, take care of the bar. Don’t forget to lock up when you finished.” Roni didn’t even wait for the response, she picked up her leather jacket, keys and phone, and out the door she was.

It was surprisingly chilly. Hands made it to the back pockets of her jeans in an attempt of pushing away the coldness of the night. Her steps were slow with no destination. All she needed was to clear her head and forget that her life had become unreadable. The more she walked, the more determined she was of telling Lucy that she is done with this whole John Doe thing and move forward with her life. Sure, the girl might be upset but she was also understanding. Plus, she already did what the young, Roni didn’t owe her anything. So why did she feel like a bad person?

The brunette shook her head, thoughts slipping away up until she stopped walking and realized where her legs had taken her.

The hospital.

The brunette frowned, tilting her head. “You have got to be kidding me.” She muttered hands out of her pockets, slapping against her side. Out of all the places in Hyperion Heights she ended up in the one she hated the most. Maybe Lucy really has gotten to her head or maybe, just maybe, she was curious to see how the man with the bright blue eyes were doing. Roni turned around ready to go back to her apartment, but her legs wouldn’t take a single step away from the big white building. It was like a magnet pulling her inside and she wouldn’t be satisfied until she sees that guy. “I am so going to hate myself in the morning.” She muttered lowly to herself as her gaze fell on the automatic doors that opened wide for her to step inside. Roni released a short breath and walked inside.

Something, instinct, woke her body unconsciously maneuvering through the mazelike hospital walls. Cutting left and right, lunging ahead until reaching the long hall that leads to a room with the number twenty-three inscribe on it. The feeling of excitement and uncertainty coursed through her veins like ecstasy through the system. There was no explanation for the sensation of familiarity to the number on the door, it was more pronounced the second time around as she intently stared at it. Sure, it held a significance to her, the death and mourning of an old love, but now that she really, truly thinks about it, there was so much more to it than she initially thought. A shaky hand grasped the cold knob, a chill running through her. With hair-raising in the back of her neck, Roni twisted the handle and slowly opened the door. The earlier sounds of machines had disappeared, replaced by the eerie serenity of silence. She never like silence, it was a slippery slope to loneliness that she tried to push to the back of her head in the form of drunk patrons and endless nights of dreamless sleep, which as of recent had become a nightmares left and right and the brunette had the slight feeling it was all because of the man sleeping peacefully in his bed. Roni closed the door behind her before her eyes drifted back to the sleeping form. Without all the tubes and respiratory aid, he looked even more handsome. At first, she didn’t even move, her stare became heavy as she searches in her bank of memories anything that could tell her of his identity but as much as she tried nothing came and it frustrated Roni. How can someone look so damn familiar, and yet really haven’t met that person? “This is ridiculous.” The brunette muttered, ready to turn around and leave. There was no point to her being there, even when her heart kept screaming at her that this is where she belonged.

Roni did not like that feeling.

Her legs were more than ready (not so much) to leave when something put a stop to her actions, his voice.

“What is?” It was deeply accented though that might be thanks to the sleepiness of his voice. Has he been awake all this time? She would blame him for it, being in a coma for such a long time really does take the fun out of sleeping. Roni didn’t say anything just gawk at him, her brain and mouth weren’t on speaking terms at the moment. “Bit late for a visit…” Roni didn’t know if it was for her benefit, but his words were light and even teasing. It struck her as odd. A stranger was here in his room really late and he was in the mood for teasing? What a weird person.

“Yes, well I was sleepwalking.” Roni shot her retort, feeling the anxious energy just leave.   
For his part, the man laughed, sitting up with a groan.

“Maybe you should lay back down.” Roni doesn’t know how or when but she was at his side, hands on his shoulders, concern on her face, real concern. Where did the feeling bloom from? She cannot discern but it had her heart pumping faster than ever.

“I’ve been laying down for a very long time.” And again, his voice has that teasing edge that made her scoff, but she didn’t let go. For the first time in a while she was afraid that if she did, he might disappear.

Get a grip Roni, this man is a stranger. “For someone who has been in a coma for a long time, you sure are cheery.”

That laugh, his laugh, was rich and contagious. The corner of her mouth was battling to turn upright but she managed (with a lot of willpower) to stop it. Feeling at ease with someone sometimes took a lot of time but with him, it was as if they already been through that process. It was scary, to say the least.

“I’ve been told I’m tough and built like rocks.”

It was the first time she actually noticed how hard were his shoulders and if she made her gaze lingered on his chest it was without even noticing. Beneath the hospital gown, there was most likely a strong chest which would be highly unlikely after spending so much time in bed being fed by vein. Her cheeks felt a slight tinge of heat as Roni finally let go of his arm and took a step back. Safe distance, yes. “Don’t know if it was your ego that told you or someone felt pity for you and said exactly what you needed to hear.”

The stranger laughed. At this point, she is starting to believe that nothing bothers him.

“I’m pretty sure she took pity on me.” He supplied with a soft sigh. “Wish she would be here even though I don’t remember her name or face.”

There was a moment of silence shared between them. Something heavy falling in the space between them that made a splash of longing and sadness strike directly into her heart. Roni isn’t sure if he felt this way as well, but the beating pattern of her heart had her breathing turn into something shallow. “Sorry for being insensitive.”

But he shook his head, smiled and it was like seeing a piece of undiscovered artwork. “No apologies necessary.” He managed to sit upright. “You know seeing as I don’t remember her as much as I would like, I would wish that she looked just like you.”

At that Roni’s mouth hung open for a split second before schooling her feature into something more neutral. “Don’t know if you are flirting or…”

“Being honest.” He quickly intervened, before the full sentence left her mouth. “You hold a certain air of familiarity and darkness mixed with light that resonates with me a lot.”

There were no words to describe what at that moment transpired. When Roni was little (not that she has a lot of memories of her childhood, for some reason she can only make out one of two) she read a story that always stuck to her heart. It was about a girl whose life was tinted with darkness. A huge family secret hung over her head, but her parents never really told her what it was exactly. All she knew was the stares she got walking down the streets, the looks filled with pity and aberration. The girl, innocent as she was, tried to explain to her father the look she got whenever she was out with one of her nannies who, by the way, maintain a certain distance with her as well. Her father as gentle as a dove flapping its wings told her ‘Your mother makes some choices that a lot of people don’t agree with but she is trying her best to give you a better future.’ At the time the girl didn’t understand what he meant but with time she started seeing how her house got filled with strangers and cameras all around. It wasn’t until she reached fifteen that she knew what exactly her mother did for a living. She killed people and to the adolescent, it hit her like a bullet. Because, even though her mother treated her strictly, demanding of her perfection, in her stone like heart there was a little love for her. Her father had been bright days in her life and that day she discovered that her mother was darkest nights. A mixture of dark and light how Roni had felt like her life had been. This man before her using those words exactly had managed to leave Roni speechless.

He noticed.

“If I overstepped my boundaries I apologize.” His face fell a little, a combination of regret and gloom ever present on his face.

Took her a while to come back, to put that story back in the archive of memories inside her head. How is it that something she hasn’t even thought about in years can hit her so hard? Roni breathed out a short sigh, returning to then and there. “No need for apologies.” It was only fair. She had pried into things she knows nothing about and he hit a nerve she didn’t realize was tender. Too heavy too fast, Roni thought as she rolled her shoulders. It needed to change before spiraling into a place she does not wish to land. “Here we are talking but I don’t know who I’m talking to unless you want me to call you Jon Doe.” And if this was her way of redirecting their conversation to something a bit lighter, can you blame her? It was bad enough that from the very beginning of her day Roni had an existential crisis and add to that an identity crisis as well. No need to be reminded of a story that had shaped her life even if it was just that, a story.

The male had to notice her intention because he was nodding with a slight laugh. “Well, I was told or rather reminded that my name is Leo and that I am married to Belfrey?” Leo wasn’t even sure if the way his sentence ended said as much.

Roni, for her part, couldn’t mask the disbelief and disappointment on her face. The way her heartfelt was something she’d never really experience before. It was as if her heart was telling her that no, that can’t be right. The sole thought of this guy being her husband did not sit well. He wasn’t her type at all. “What?” Because nothing else could possibly come out. All her mind was trying to do is make sense of this new development and also trying to decipher the murderous sentiment that was slowly being born in her. That wasn’t normal.

“Yes, apparently I’ve been missing for a few years.” No shit Sherlock, but Roni kept that thought to herself. “According to Victoria, I ran away with my mistress.”

That must be the woman he had compared her to. Though she doesn’t believe to be so. But then again what does she know.

“Is that true?” All she could do was ask a question and suppress the need to just run away. It was stupid, he doesn’t owe her any type of explanations and she wasn’t asking for them even though it looks that way. He can always not say anything, and they can just continue talking about something else. Or she can leave never come back and hope she doesn’t run into him on the streets.

But… “I don’t know. I don’t feel like it is.” He answered, and the curiosity is making Roni stick around. “I have all these holes in my head. Missing places and faces that I am trying to make up so hard but the harder I try, the faster memories that don’t seem to be mine take over. Sounds insane, I know.” It looked like he was in pain and well the brunette can relate. It wasn’t the first time she heard something like that. Sometimes it happened to her. Her mind and body were trying to push her to remember something but the more she tried, other memories took better hold on her mind. So, she stopped trying to force something that doesn’t exist.

“That’s more common than you know.” His gaze bore into her, a soft lethargic smile gracing her lips. “My advice is to stop trying so hard. It will come to you with time and patient.” But she knows that’s not true. Time hasn’t been a good ally and neither has been patient. Truth is that there’s some tiny spark of hope inside of her telling that there must be more than this life. As ill-advised that hope it is still there, sparkling brighter from time to time. Quite a hypocrite she felt but it came from a good place. Roni wobbled her head gently.

“I guess you are right.” He wasn’t convinced.   
Roni shrugged a little, “So, I got an important question.” There was no point in riding a wave that reached shore. “Are you or are you not Ivy’s father?” For a very long time, Roni had wondered who would be idiot enough to be with that woman whose soul resembles a monster. The woman had no scrupulous and had driven away many good people from Hyperion Heights just to meet her horrible agenda. And by the way, she treats Ivy there was no way that woman could be her mother so her theory had always been that the girl had come with the husband into the marriage. Maybe today would be the day that she finally would know a little bit more of the person that had managed to make (or try to) her life a living hell.

“Ivy…” He began pondering. His lips turned into a thin line, creases on his forehead and crinkles at the edge of his eyes. He looked more handsome now in deep thought and… Snap out of it Roni. “Oh, she came to visit me not long ago.” He raised his gaze to Roni’s, tilting his head to the right side. “If I didn’t know she was Victoria’s daughter I would have guessed she is yours. The resemblance is uncanny…” Her eyes widen a little bit, not the way she envisioned this going. “She said is my daughter and Belfrey’s so I guess that should answer that.” So much for her theory.

Roni nodded, though she still didn’t quite believe it. There was much more to this than meets the eye. But it was none of her business. She better get going before someone notices she is here. “I guess it does,” Roni said straightening her spine. “I should go. You should be resting, and it is extremely late.” The unsettling feeling of leaving him all alone here came back just like that day when he woke up. Even though she doesn’t really know him, the connection she feels to him is extremely powerful and she fears it a little, especially when Victoria is involved.

He was ready to protest, as much could be said by the way he was looking at her but must have thought of not saying anything. Roni smiled a little, taking a step back. “Goodnight, Leo.” She was turning around when the door to the hospital room opened revealing Victoria herself. It was automatic how her eye roll came.

“What are you doing here?” The woman in her well-tailored pantsuit asked, not amused by her presence, like always. Roni ignored the heavy stare filled with hatred and simply sidestepped to walk out. “I hope this is the last time you come around here, Roni.”

The brunette was ready to walk away ignoring the woman but then Leo spoke.

“Roni…” She turned at the mention of her name. “It is a beautiful name but somehow it doesn’t suit you. I pictured you more of a Regina…” Roni’s eyes widen, remembering the day he woke up. How he called her Regina and she just ran away. That name had been making its rounds ever since Lucy gave her that stupid book. The brunette shook her head.

“Yes, well my parents thought Roni would be quite unique.” With that said, she turned away and walked out of the bloody hospital she vows no never step foot in never again.

The chilly streets of Hyperion Heights announced a storm brewing. Whether a real one or metaphorical it was debatable. There was no doubt that Victoria would come for her, the twinkle in her eye that was fuel by her hatred had Roni’s lungs contracting a for a bit. There was something animal about her, and no doubt she would treat Roni as prey. What the woman doesn’t know is that she is more powerful and resilient that she gave her credit for. Her line of thoughts stopped when she came face to face with someone she hasn’t seen in a very long time. Roni stared for a long while, trying to decipher if she was real or not but the moment she spoke the spell was broken and she knew quite well that this was not a vision. The woman was standing right in front of her, arms crossed, the signature sneer on her mouth and the ginger hair flowing with the blowing wind.

“Roni, we need to talk,” Kelly spoke and there was something about her voice that gave Roni chills. To think the woman she once called her best friend was here once more willing to talk about everything that happened. Maybe things are looking up for her? She wants to believe it so but something told Roni that was farthest from reality and that Kelly’s return brings a lot of baggage to be looked through. Hopefully nothing bad would happen, but usually, her surprises visits (not much of them in reality) would bring a bad omen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted this to be a 3 part thing but it would be too much for one chapter to have so many scenes and important plot points that I decided to extend it to a fourth part which will be longest one of the four. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and please leave your comments, I would love some feedback it might actually alter the story if only a little bit. Thanks for the attention and reading this. Enjoy xoxo.

_“Regina!” She hears Zelena, really, she does but her steps became faster and faster wanting to out walk her sister. Sure, she can use magic and vanish quickly before the other reached her but lately, her magic has been haywire. Just the other day she tried to make a fireball but somehow it ended up blowing up a tree and don’t get her started on her tracking spells. Looking for Robyn, Regina ended up in a sinkhole so no, she tries not to use magic because the last thing she wanted was to accidentally blow herself up. Regina walks and keeps walking, but her sister managed to catch up, grabbing her by the elbow to make her stop. “Regina stop!”_

_What other choice does she have? Zipping her sister’s mouth shut but the whole magic gone wrong makes her think it twice._

_“I have things to do.” Was all the brunette said, the underlining tone of rage a step closer to breaking loose? Ever since Robin’s death, Regina hasn’t been the same. It wasn’t that she is about to go spiraling down the evil queen path (that part of her is happy, she can feel it in her very bones and it just makes the hurting intensify) but there was a part of her, Regina Mills, wanted to lash out and released all that dark energy steadily growing inside of her. Dear God how much she hates this feeling of loneliness._

_“Listen I know that you are mad at me…” Zelena finally lets go of Regina’s elbow. The brunette didn’t turn to look at her but she was listening. “But you can’t just jump head first because of a rumor… Robin is…”_

_“Dead. ROBIN IS DEAD.” She finally turned around. “I know, you don’t need to keep reminding me. I was there. I saw his soul leave his body. I saw his eyes dim forever.” It hurt. It bloody hurt to even think about it but saying it out loud gave her a different type of pain. Just because she accepted his death (not really, not by a long shot) it didn’t mean that it stopped hurting. Robin was a good man, a good father, a good friend, a good leader, and a good lover. If there was someone who deserved to be alive more than anyone it was him. He wasn’t going to see his kids grow up, he wasn’t going to help out other people, and she wasn’t going to see the passion behind everyone one of his actions. The thought alone makes her heartache, makes angry tears fall down her cheeks. Regina thought she was strong enough but the more time it passed the weaker her acceptance became and all she wants to do was raise hell and burn down the world. But she is better than this, she won’t give into the violence brewing inside her chest. As much as it pained her, Robin wouldn’t want it and she still has people to live for. “I don’t need you to constantly remind me of what I already know.”_

_Zelena crossed her arms. “Don’t you?” She raised a skeptical brow. “Because right now all I see is a woman rushing into a stupid rumor because she wants the love of her life to be alive.” It sounded so insensitive, but this was her sister after all and Zelena really didn’t have tact. “I know how you are feeling I lost Hades –”_

_“Don’t you dare compare yourself to me.” This was one of the things she hated the most of this conversation. It wasn’t the first time they had it. “Hades was nothing like Robin. He was evil to the very core. Sure, Robin might have had his flaws, but he wasn’t a murderer and he certainly didn’t have a hidden agenda to get rid of everyone.” That’s the thing with Zelena, couldn’t quite comprehend. She always kept talking about them like they were equals but that was the furthest thing from the truth. Hades was wired to be evil or rather made sure he was that way with every action that didn’t have a tail of regret, unlike Robin. The only thing her soulmate wanted was to save her daughter._

_The ginger dropped her arms to the side, and if she was hurt she didn’t show it. “You are right, you and I aren’t the same, but I lost someone I cared about.”_

_For like five minutes… But Regina didn’t add fuel to the flame. “I want to be alone. Can I be granted that?” The doubt was on Zelena’s face, but she nodded, turning around and ready to return to Sabine’s castle but before she resumed walking she said something more._

_“Just be careful, sis, there are people who will most likely try to take advantage of your emotional state.”_

_“Story of my life.”_

_With a defeated sigh, Zelena returned to the castle._

_For long minutes Regina watched her walk away, feeling a tinge bad for lashing out but at the same time feeling a bit lighter for doing so. The build-up of negative energy was getting unbearable for the brunette and for some reason the person at the end of it was her sister. Shaking her head, Regina resumed her trek. Hood up, Mills kept on walking until reaching her destination fifteen minutes later. Her magic gone crazy was an inconvenience, getting to places became quite the drag but she managed someone. It was probably for the best, she needed the time to center herself and clear her mind to think things better but as she stood in front of the tavern, she couldn’t turn around. If there was a slight chance of seeing him again if only one last time it would totally be worth whatever lies ahead. Without a second thought, Regina pulled the door opened and walked inside. No matter what realm, the bar scene is always the same. Drunk turds left and right, woman flirting with patrons and the occasional lonely soul sitting at a corner. There was something genuine about places like this. Sure, at first people walk in feeling like the perfect version of themselves but after a pint or two they loosen up and show their true colors. If there was a truth potion out there it was alcohol. Regina looked around, searching for an empty table and bingo, at the far end of the right side was one. She made it there, hood still up not wanting to get recognized as she scooped the place. There was a rumor running around that someone in the realm wanted to contact someone with magic to accompany them on a journey to the Vault of souls. Legend has it that souls that don’t have a clear destination, ended up there. What Rumple explained to her was that vault took in the souls that were banished from heaven and hell. Regina is hoping to see Robin there._

_“You are not doing a good job at hiding in plain sight.” A pint is placed in front of her but she doesn’t look up. Maybe if she ignored the man talking to her he would just go away but instead, he sat across from her and when Regina looked up a dimpled smile greeted her and for a moment she lost her breath._

_“Rob—” but when she reached dark eyes she knew it wasn’t him or rather._

_“Gina!” And woah, she hasn’t heard that in a long time._

_“Roland.” His hair was curly as ever and his smile was just as radiant as his father. The ache in her chest intensified but at the same time, there was awe bleeding out. How has it been since the last time she’d seen him? Long years._

_He pushed his hood back. “This is a nice surprise.”_

_Indeed. “You are all grown up,” Regina said feeling a new blooming excitement. “How are you? Where are the merry man…?” The question did make his smile falter a bit, and Regina held in a breath. The expression on his face was enough to tell her that something horrible must have happened. If they stayed back after Robin’s death they all would be alright, and she would have seen Roland grow up. That’s one of the things she regrets the most, sending Roland off, it honestly felt like she was betraying Robin’s memory and maybe that’s the reason why she was so coddling with Robyn._

_“They disbanded right after we returned.” Roland shrugged. “It wasn’t the same without Papa.” She can relate to that. “I stayed with Little John for a few years before embarking on a journey myself that well, brought me here today.”_

_Regina finally pushed back her hood, not really caring if someone would recognize her. “I’m sorry to hear about that.” The merry man was Robin pride and joy and knowing that they didn’t function after his death makes her sad but still, there are good things to it, for one Roland was fine and by the looks of it healthy and happy._

_“Everyone is doing well, so no apologies needed.” He mirrored her move taking off his own hood. “How about you? How’s my sister?”_

_Well… She rather skipped herself altogether. “Robyn is doing well. Actually…” The brunette reached around her belt where her phone was hanging even if the reception was inexistent in the Enchanted Forest, it still serves for something, for instant showing pictures. She scrolled through the gallery until she found a photo of her and her niece. All bright smiles and shining eyes. “Here…” Regina passed the phone to Roland who stared at the photo with a massive smile. It warmed her heart._

_“She is so pretty and definitely has Papa’s eyes.” He didn’t deter his eyes from the image and she vaguely wondered how many times he thought about his family in the other realm to which she felt quite guilty. Regina should have looked for him sooner. Roland took a deep breath and pass the phone once more with a watery smile. “I’m happy she is well.” When she took back her phone and idea popped into her head._

_“Why don’t you come with me and meet her?” After all, Robyn was in the Enchanted Forest._

_“I can’t go to Storybrooke just yet…”_

_Wait, does that mean he had planned on going? Certainly, sounded that way._

_“You don’t have to. She is here.”_

_“What, why? Actually, why are you here?” Ahh, now he begins to question things._

_“Henry needed my help and well Robyn got into some problems that dragged her here but Zelena took care of that.” The mention of Zelena made him cringe, and well she can’t really blame him. Even though he was four years old when everything went down, Roland has always been quite the perceptive kid. Regina wouldn’t put it past him that he actually connected the dots about everything. Still, he doesn’t say anything bad about her. His excitement of meeting his sister and seeing Henry really shone through. “Would you like to see them?”_

_Roland’s enthusiastic nod reminded her of the first time she took him and Robin to try ice cream, Needless to say, the boy had taken a liking to the sugary treat that every time she asked him if he wanted some his head bobbed with vigor and happiness. Those were simpler times but pining for them was a waste of time. It was time for action. Standing up, Regina pulled her hood back up and offered the once upon a time dimpled hobbit (because he is so tall now) a hand and a grin. This wasn’t the reason why she came to this tavern but looking at Roland made her realized that life works in mysterious ways. Why was he here? She doesn’t know. Actually, that’s quite a good question. He had said something interesting before. “Why are you here?” Regina asked once he took her hand in his. She could feel how he stiffened but relaxed right after._

_“I’m looking for someone to help with a quest.” She raised a brow in his direction and with a huff he added, “It’s about my Papa, I don’t think he is dead.”_

 

..::..

 

 

The sun streaming through the windows immediately woke her up. That was a lie, Roni hadn’t slept a wink the night before. Between Leo’s last words and Kelly’s reappearance, her mind had been spaghetti land the entire night. Morning didn’t treat her well. The brunette felt like she was hangover even though she didn’t drink a drop of alcohol. She ran into the apartment without as much as a work to the ginger, but she is more than certain that the woman in question will walk through that door at any moment’s notice. She forgot to give back the key and Roni couldn’t ask for it.  Deep down, she hoped for her return and now she doesn’t even know what to make of it.

 

“Roni?” The accented voice, muffled by the door, filter into the room. She was right about Kelly. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep the ginger would just go away. “And don’t pretend you are asleep. By the look on your face last night I’m pretty sure you didn’t sleep at all.” Roni hated that the other woman knew her that well.

 

“Fine!” Roni sat up, running her hand over her face. “Come on in.” She then pulled her legs up, knees meeting chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. Her dark eyes kept locked on the door slowly opening, creaking with the movement. She needs to do something about it. Roni kept meaning to do so but for some reason, she cannot part with the creaky sound, nor with the sound that her bed made everything she turns this way and that. The sounds kept her company, it made her feel less lonely in this place. The brunette absolutely hates the person she is whenever she was alone.

 

“I brought you coffee.” Kelly stood at the end of the bed, extending the cup her way. Roni soon realized that this was a peace offering, which surprised her, a lot.

 

She didn’t think much about it. Simply undo one of her arms and stretch enough to accept it. Roni cannot lie, the warmth of the cup made her feel a little at ease. There was something about the heat that felt just right, especially in her hands. “Thanks…” She then took a sip, the sensation bringing her calmness.

 

They lingered for a while, Regina drinking her coffee and Kelly, well, Kelly stood there looking around the room before placing her gaze back on her. “You should really fix that door. The sound is bloody annoying.”  Looks like someone is stalling.

 

“I will.” Roni took another sip.

 

“You won’t.” Kelly countered back and when the brunette looked up at her with a raised brow, the ginger simply shrugged. “You’ve been saying that since as long as I’ve known you.”

 

True.

 

“I’ve been busy.” That’s always the excuse and hearing it made Kelly’s eyes roll. Nice to see some things never change. “Not that I am complaining…” Roni took a deep breath, “But why are you here? Last time we saw one another you had a murderous intent against me.”

 

At Roni’s words, the woman standing in front of her cringed, before settling on the edge of the bed. The silence was truly deafening. There was a time in their lives where this would never happen. They would talk about everything, even about the stupidest thing you could think off.  That was the thing about their friendship, they were never alone, they were never lonely. They ever raised Margot together, they girl becoming someone truly special in her life. Roni couldn’t lie, she missed them both, greatly. This awkward silence was even worse than Kelly not being around anymore. They’ve lost so much because of a stupid fight she can’t place what it was about.

 

“I’m getting married.” Boom, Roni’s eyes widen, surprise, happiness and a tinge of hurt swirling in them. She wanted to feel happy for her, she wanted to and maybe she did, but the words struck some chord in her heart. While Roni was here wallowing in her misery, Kelly was moving one. She was searching for happiness and by the way, her blue eyes were twinkling she had found it.

 

“Wow, that’s some big news.” Roni casually shrugged it off like it was affecting her in the slightest. She took a bigger swig of her burning coffee, tears stingy her eyes at the heat coursing down her throat. “Who’s the unlucky fellow.” The brunette asked as she placed the cup on the nightstand.

 

Kelly for her part ignored the slight jab, no doubt thinking it was part of a teasing tactic, not wrong. “His name is Chad and he is the reason I am here actually.” 

 

Roni looked her with a confused expression.

 

“He said something to me the other day I haven’t been able to get out of my mind.” Kelly turned to face Roni. “Living with regrets will won’t allow you to enjoy what lies ahead.” The redhead breathed out a short sigh, scooting closer to Roni until she reached for her hand and squeezed it softly. “One of the things I regret is not coming sooner to tell you I’m sorry.”

 

It did take her out of the loop. Kelly apologizing didn’t come very often. For her to admit that she was wrong, a lot of self-searching needed to be made and well it not always did leave an apology. But Roni doesn’t know why she was apologizing for. There was a high chance their falling out was her fault and not the other way around. “Why are you apologizing for?” The brunette asked, lowering her legs to the bed, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. “It was probably my fault that you ended up leaving.”

 

Kelly shook her head. “Most definitely it was.”

 

“Woah, no sugar coat there.” Roni rolled her eyes, but Kelly laughed.

 

“But I allowed you to push me away even though we’ve been through hell together. You helped me when no one else would. You took care of me and my daughter, hell we opened a business together.” Kelly rose her gaze to the ceiling, no doubt to prevent her from crying. “You were, are, my family. Sure, our fight was unfortunate but there’s a silver lining to it, I met Chad and I got this second chance I didn’t think it would be possible. I want you to be there on my big day.”

 

That was the moment where Roni’s heart completely melted. She was battling the tears threating to come down, willing them to not fall but by the end of Kelly’s words, the brunette couldn’t hold it in any longer. They fell without warning, without a single care that she might be looking a bit pathetic. All that self-restraint turned into nothing as the words played and replayed inside her head. When Kelly first left town, Roni really believed that was it. For some reason it felt like losing a limb, losing a sister that life had given her. Still, this was pretty hard to fathom when the ginger wasn’t the forgiving type. “I’m having a hard time believing this,” Roni confessed leaning back against the headboard, her eyes straying from the other woman for a split second to find the composure that was eluding her. After a while, Roni felt strong enough to look at the redhead. Zeroing on her features, the brunette finally takes in the details of her face. A lot hasn’t changed but there were a few little details that just weren’t there before, like for example the bright smile currently curling her lips. It was blindingly beautiful, and Roni vaguely wondered about everything in Kelly’s life, including the guy she is going to marry. Was he the reason there’s a new air about the ginger? She doesn’t doubt it.

 

“Better start believing this is real.” Kelly leaned closer to the Roni taking her had to give a gentle squeeze before letting go and standing up. For a split second the brunette was rather confused, but then the other woman laughed. “C’mon I want you to meet Chad.”

 

Ohhh, what?

 

“Come again?” The brunette cocked a brow in the ginger’s direction who simply huffed.

 

“You heard me, Chad is at the bar. You didn’t change the locks.”

 

Probably because Roni hoped that someday Kelly would want to return which is why she didn’t bother to ask for the key. “Why can’t we have lunch like normal people?” Roni questioned throwing the blanket to the side with a groan. “I feel like death. Didn’t sleep much last night.”

 

“You look like death too.” West shot back, throwing Roni a towel at her face with a laugh. “Go, I’ll give you more than enough time to get ready.”

 

Despite the protest of her body, Roni managed, somehow to get up. The familiarity of this wake-up call settling nicely. It had been a long time since she woken up to Kelly West’s face but today her appearance was a blessing in disguise. She could use the distraction after the hellish few weeks she had. Without a single word of complain, Roni made a b line to the bathroom only stopping a short step to the door to turn around and look at Kelly. “I’m glad you are here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kelly smile betrayed the annoyance in her voice, making Roni snort a little laugh. “Now go. Chad will be here at any moment.”

 

..::..

_“This isn’t your castle, right?” Roland asked as they both stood at the beginning of the path that leads to the bid structure. The brunette turned to him with a questioning look that had him laughing a bit._

_“I’m still a queen, aren’t I?” She crossed her arms nonchalance written on her face, waiting for his answer that came quickly._

_“No doubt.” Titling his head the younger Locksley added. “But this place looks so normal and you are not.” Regina couldn’t help snorting out a laugh as she resumed walking down the path, pretty sure Roland was following right behind her._

_“You are right, this is Tiana’s castle.” For a while they were silent. It wasn’t awkward and inwardly she is glad. Many times, before Regina, had wondered what it would be like running into Roland once more. Would he be mad at her for his father’s death? She wouldn’t blame him if he was. Robin had sacrificed himself for her leaving two kids fatherless, but he wasn’t angry, not that she could tell. Still, that didn’t mean there wasn’t some sort of resentment coursing through his heart. “Roland...” Regina called out stopping right in front of the archway that leads to the courtyard. When he finally stopped beside her, Mills took a deep breath and turned to him with a serious expression. “Are you angry with me for your father’s death?” In her experience, it was best to be upfront from the get-go. That would just prevent complications for the future and well it would be truly sad to have a falling out with this kid that used to smile at her so brightly despite all the bad things she had done. Though she wondered if he knew all the ugly she had done. Sure, Roland new her name ‘Evil Queen’ but did he know what exactly that entitled. Robin knew and in spite of it he loved her, and she wanted, needed, to believe that Roland was the same._

_It wasn’t her intention to put him on the spot, but he was genuinely surprised by her question if his wide eyes were any indication. “Why would I be?” He questioned back and normally she would be annoyed to answer with another question, but she reigned in the eye roll that was sure to happen. Instead, she shrugged. “In any case, I’m angry at him.”_

_Well, that was unexpected. Regina did a double take to look at Roland. She hasn’t gotten used to seeing him all grown up, not when the last time he had been mourning the death of his father and now he is angry at him. Though she can relate to the sentiment, it was strange to see it on someone that for her had the purest heart. “Why are you angry at him?” The way his shoulders deflate, and his facial expression turned into something that could only be called sadness told her enough. Still, she did not say anything, instead waited for him to find the necessary composure to finally speak what’s on his mind._

_“He left me alone.” At that moment her heart broke. Those four words had Regina wanting to reach for him and hug him tight but of course, she didn’t. They might have known one another for a long time but the boundaries weren’t the same as before. She understands where he is coming from all too well because there was a time in which Regina was massively angry with Robin for sacrificing himself to save her but time is the greatest master of all and she came to understanding and acceptance when given the proper time to grieve._

_The brunette released a short breath, word becoming heavy on her tongue. She doesn’t really know what to say, words will never be enough but still, she wants to do something for him, anything. “Your father was a hero till the very end.” When raising her gaze to his face, Regina saw the twinkle in his eyes, pride, that was what laid there but something more. “If there’s anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate to tell me, alright?” When he nodded, Regina smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. “Now let us get you to your sister. I think there’s a lot you guys should talk about.”_

_The moment they stepped into the castle, silence engulfed them. Regina looked around, a bad feeling causing goosebumps on her skin. Something was horribly wrong. “Roland, watch out.” She muttered softly to him. His hand strayed to his bow with ease, her hands crackling with magic. They were ready for whatever was to come, but what happened next happened so fast that Regina didn’t have time to process it well. Darkness erupted, robbing the pair of air. Roland was first to fall to the ground, her instinct kicking in to help out but unfortunately, she couldn’t move, magic rooted her into place._

_“Well would you look at that, the queen cannot use magic.” The male voice, a familiar one, said. Her eyes were instantly attracted to it, the dark skin man descended the stairs, Gothel following a few paces behind. Of course, two snakes would join forces._

_“Here I thought you had better taste in friends. Guess I was wrong.” Her magic wasn’t responding, and she cursed inwardly for it. Sure, it was volatile lately but if she took these two with her then it would be worth it._

_“Jealous?” Gothel said standing right beside Facilier, smugness on her face and boy the need to punch it out of her was immense._

_“He wished.” Regina fought against the magical bond that only got stronger._

_“Here I thought you liked me, my queen.” He took a few steps towards her, single-digit caressing her skin like he always did when he decided to drop by. Though today there’s a malice that wasn’t there before and Regina began to dread what would happen next. Her eyes drifted to an unconscious Roland and she felt bad for dragging him into this. She should left well alone._

_“What do you want?” She asked glaring at the man whom just shrugged and took a step back._

_“What I always wanted.” Fixing the laps of his vest and signaled for Gothel. The woman kneeled in front of Roland and pricked his hand._

_Blood, they wanted blood but why his?_

_“Don’t touch him.” She hissed fighting the bonds that just got stronger._

_“Please stop struggling or you will kill yourself.” He then took her hand and followed to prick her finger as well. “With time you’ll understand that what I’m doing is for your own good.” Facilier then turned to Gothel. “This ends our partnership. I would say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t.” He faked a vow before turning to leave when Gothel decided that speak._

_“For my plans to work out, I need her dead so…” She tied up Facilier with her own magic, a murderous smile upon her features. Regina’s stomach dropped, her heartbeat slowed down almost to a stop and she felt that this was it, that finally, life would end. “I’d say I’m sorry but really, I’m not.”_

_The thing about villains teaming up is that at least one of them, if not both, have betrayal on their mind and if you don’t act fast, well the result was most likely atrocious. “Send my regards to your soulmate in the afterlife.” Gothel’s hand rose and invisible forced chocking Regina. Everything around her lost shape, color slowly began to shift into greys and blacks as she felt the air leave her lungs. Robin did cross her mind and not because Gothel mentioned him, but because finally, she was going to see him again after eighteen years. Regina slowly made peace with death and even dared to smile but then she was breathing again. Regina fell with a loud thud to the floor, greedily breathing in and out trying to make sense of what just happened. For a moment she thought it was Facilier’s doing but then she heard a voice that only in her dreams she was able to hear._

_“Send them somewhere!” The urgency in his voice snapped her back into reality though her gaze was still spotty, she managed to make two silhouettes._

_“Where?” It was female the response, a voice she never really heard before._

_“Anywhere. We just need time to place a barrier.” The male voice said, strained evident in the tone._

_“Fine.” The woman said and blast a pure light made all the darkness recede. Silence followed, only heavy breathing heard as she finally began to find the composure to sit up. Regina couldn’t dare to look up, not when the voice had haunted her dreams for almost two decades. Maybe she was dreaming, of course, she was because there was no way he was there but then he offered her a hand and there it was a clear as day, the lion tattoo._

_“Robin…” It was a whisper, a plea with a prayer.  All this time even thinking about his name made her heartache but for the first time in a very long time, it didn’t. It filled her with love and hope and when she looked up at him, there he was smiling if only with a little concern in his eyes._

_“You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked, and Regina was only able to shake her head no taking his hand. The warmth transported her to another time where this little action made her heart flutter, it still does. Her mouth opened and closed, the question sticking to her tongue. There were a lot of those wanting to come. How was he alive? Why hadn’t he tried to contact them before? And many more flooded._

_“How?” He questioned with a chuckle and Regina simply nodded yes. “We can talk about that later. Right now I need to make sure that you and…” He looked at the man on the floor and Regina quickly lets go of his hand and rushed to Roland._

_Regina checked his pulse, he was alive, so she released a short sigh. “Roland.” Honestly, she couldn’t speak in full sentences, the shock was still rushing through her veins. At the mention of his son, Robin rushed to him and picked him up from the ground._

_“Woah, he’s gotten big.”_

_Funny how this was both their first time seeing Roland after long years. It was nice to know that father and son are reunited again (as insane as it was) but she had the lingering feeling that the young Locksley is going to lash out if their last conversation was any indication. “He has.” Regina swallowed thickly when Robin looked her way still pretty much surprised to see him._

_“Done with the barrier. Should hold up for a very long time.”_

_Just like that, the spell was broken. Regina’s eyes drifted to the woman who spoke. Short dark brown hair, brown eyes, slender figure and a strong aura that left Regina breathless. Whoever this woman (she was young, probably around Roland’s age) there was strong magic emanating from her. “Who are you?” Well, at least she is finally coming around. Regina’s eyes swept the other’s figure one last time before settling on the woman again but it wasn’t her that answer, Robin was._

_“Meet Raven, she is our daughter, Regina.”_


End file.
